


all eyes on him

by catjun



Series: lights, camera, action! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Dirty Thoughts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catjun/pseuds/catjun
Summary: Minghao’s familiar with two of his neighbours: Mingyu, a close friend from college. And, Mingyu’s roommate, Junhui, a camboy.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: lights, camera, action! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022416
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	all eyes on him

**Author's Note:**

> there will be smut in future chapters so please dont continue reading if you’re uncomfortable with that! also, there are a few parts where minghao's texting the groupchat and what-not, if you'd like me to include less of these, lmk.
> 
> i'll be editing the tags as this progresses.
> 
> if you haven't already, you can read the prologue of this fic (it’s pure smut @ anyone who came to just see camboy jun do his thing) which, for the most part, is in junhui’s point of view. this is my first attempt at writing a story over 2k words, so beware of that before reading this garbage. this is basically minghao thirsting (and subconsciously pining) for junhui.
> 
> i don't know if anyone would want me to continue writing this so, you don't have to, but please comment if so, tysm for reading!

Here's a relatively short summary of Minghao's current situation and how it became so: he's now in possession of his neighbour’s sex toy, which had been delivered to his doorstep on pure accident. It’s a quiet Sunday evening, the doorbell had just rung, he had dragged himself down the carpeted stairs after slipping on a bathrobe. He promptly opened the door. There stood the delivery man, being ass at his job, shoving a medium-small package into his hands. The delivery man, as mentioned before, is _ass_ at his job.

The scornful guy had shot him an odd, judgmental look as if Minghao had done anything but politely smile and thank him. Possibly working overtime, or, had a scarring divorce. Either way, the delivery man stomps off, leaving Minghao's life with a bitter stain.

He locks the door and turns to head over to the sofa, yawning. What could he have possibly ordered with his empty, lousy college student, bank account? He notices a label with his neighbour's address plastered to the front of the package while seating himself down. Ah, right, there's his explanation. Now, he doesn't believe that curiosity killed the cat because absolutely no one sane would end the life of one of Earth's beloved dastard, yet, precious creatures (he's no idiot to proverbs). Yes, he's curious. And with his curious hands, he tears it open.

Another version of the saying goes: 'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.'

In his case, Minghao is filled to the brim with regret, leaving no room for the slightest bit of satisfaction. 

It's a plastic-wrapped, awfully realistic, six-inch dildo... as described on the label. His mind immediately questioned who could've ordered it and then supplied him with two options: Mingyu, his close friend whom he can conveniently walk to college with during their morning classes, which lead to the blossoming of their friendship, or, Junhui - Mingyu’s roommate Minghao would be at a loss for words if you were to question his relationship with the latter. Are they at least friends? Perhaps? Getting there, maybe? He's unsure. Whenever he sees the boy, his heart stops cooperating with him, and does weird flips. Minghao thinks he just finds him hot, he'll leave it at that. They rarely see each other.

It's weird between the two of them, always an awkward air whenever they're in the same room.

They don't attend classes happening around similar times, they mainly only see each other while Minghao's over, studying with Mingyu (as studious as one can be while with the giant puppy). He's unsure why he, deep down, secretly longs to be closer to the constantly-draped-in-oversized-sweaters boy. It’s not like there aren't other cute guys to ogle in college, he _can_ get laid if he wanted to. Junhui's always just been Mingyu's cute roommate, it's natural for your heart to do flips around attractive people, simple as that.

He ignores the reasoning in his head reminding him that there's a difference between his heartbeat when he's just around a random good face compared to being around Junhui. He also ignores the fact that he dresses up as handsomely as possible whenever he knows Junhui will be present before he comes over to hang out with Mingyu. Better to completely brush aside rather than dwell, he thinks.

Minghao has a few reasonable options here, he can either: tape the package back up and discreetly leave it on their porch, or, tape the package back up and directly hand it over to them with a smug look on his face. Rather solid, sensible options. _God knows why_ Minghao takes the package upstairs, lays it on his bed, and snaps a clear picture of it before proceeding to inform his schoolmates about it over text.

He made a group chat a while back with two of his friends; the devil himself, Jeonghan, and the hilariously obnoxious class clown whom he befriended over their shared interest in dancing. His bond with Jeonghan began after they both agreed that their substitute teacher, Choi Seungcheol, was hot. Jeonghan had dared Minghao to serenade him, which he immediately refused to do, sparing himself (and Seungcheol) from such embarrassment. Meanwhile, Soonyoung, the crazy bastard, actually did it while exaggeratedly rapid-firing finger hearts as if he was an idol.

Minghao loves them and wouldn't trade either of them away for the world (he'd trade them away for free).   
  


-

_ groupchat: jeonghans sluts (3)_

(you): guess who accidentally got a sex toy delivered to their doorstep  
(you): me

soonyoung: Oh my god, really??

(you): yeah, it was meant to be delivered right next door

soonyoung: So to either Mingyu or that Jun guy?

jeonghan: well, who do you think ordered it?

(you): can't be mingyu's  
(you): i think.

soonyoung: How would you know?

(you): let’s please not discuss which position my friend takes in bed

jeonghan: then it's jun's

(you): no

soonyoung: What do you mean 'no’

(you): it just can't be his, he's not like that   
(you): trust me

jeonghan: this is hilarious

-

_ This most certainly isn't 'hilarious', God, they're useless. _

If it doesn't belong to Mingyu and it _most certainly_ doesn't belong to Junhui, who ordered it? After pondering for a few minutes, he's beginning to believe Jeonghan, as much as he doesn't want to because he won't be able to stop himself from feeling aroused, his brain would tauntingly supply him with pornographic images of Junhui and the toy. Honestly, can you blame him? He glances back over to the dreadful thing, still wrapped up, unsure of what to do with it now that he blabbed to his friends. He still has those earlier options to choose from.

_ Hey, Junhui, I'm in possession of the dildo you ordered, I can give it back to you but in return, you have to send me pics of you using it, thanks.  _

That last part was completely uncalled for but, again, can you blame him? He wouldn't _actually_ blackmail the boy. He's a good person, not a saint, but good enough to be reasonable and just pack it back up, as neat as possible, then leave it by their door while they aren't around. In his eyes, a perfectly good way to wrap up the entire situation. Yeah, that's all he has to do. Simple.

-

Unsurprisingly, a whole day passes by without Minghao handing over the damn thing. While he's tightening the laces on his hand-painted converse, the package sits underneath his bed, shoved in between random junk. _Why the hell isn't it with me? Why haven't I gone over and dropped it off yet? It's not that hard, it's just a twenty-second walk to their porch. Ten seconds if I just start sprinting over there._

He leaves. Leaves his house, leaves the dumb package in its place upstairs. Minghao shuts the door behind him, his mind continuing to whirl with buzzing thoughts as he makes his way down the street. What if he didn't want to put this whole situation to a close and simply leave it behind him? What if there's a part of him who wants to confront Junhui himself about it? What if he wants to take this chance in hopes to directly talk to, as well as get closer to—

"M-Minghao?" _Shit._

He hurries to clear his throat, blinking a few times before resting his gaze on the beautiful boy. Yeah, _beautiful;_ with his heart-shaped lips, pretty eyes, broad shoulders, the list goes on and on for Minghao. He's almost describing him as a love interest. Almost. 

Minghao cracks a smile, trying to alleviate the painfully thick, uneasy atmosphere. "Hey Junhui, I didn't think I'd see you here..." his gaze falls, tracing the outline of the cobblestone pavement. It's a fact - he's never been good at talking to Junhui with all his nerves bubbling up.

Regardless if he could, why would he want to know more about the boy other than the fact he adores animals, big or small. That he loves eating spicy foods, always searching for nearby Chinese restaurants to reminisce about his life back in China? That he's warm and loving, _so_ loving and always brightening the room with his booming voice? Albeit, other times, he's simply a fish in the ocean's deep, cloaking waters, rather than the proud eagle who boldly soars above. He's not in love with him. These are all just _simple_ , quick facts he's learnt about him from Mingyu.

He definitely hadn't texted Mingyu late in the evening, feeling lovesick, to ask about his cute roommate whom he had just met an hour before.

Suddenly aware of Minghao's rising nerves, the other boy attempts to meet his eyes, softly following his gaze. "I always come home from class around this time, I didn't think I'd see _you_ here," he replies, "where are you-" Junhui pauses, averting his own gaze now, feet momentarily shuffling. Minghao looks up, confused, and alert to every slight movement from Junhui. He's acting like a damn deer, doe-eyed and all. "Where are you off to? If you don't mind answering that is." The question elicits a hum, this entire interaction having sent his mind into a downright mess. He's very afraid of letting the wrong things loose from his mouth.

_Well, to tell you the truth, Junhui, I'm trying to rush over to my rescheduled dance lesson which I may end up being super, super late to because I'm currently talking to you. And the reason I'm running late in the first place is that I was contemplating for ten minutes straight about what I should do with the packaged dildo, belonging to none other than yourself, which was accidentally delivered to my doorstep._

"I'm heading over to my dance lesson, its been permanently rescheduled to take place on Mondays," they finally make eye contact, better late than never, "lucky me, right?" Meaning he'll perhaps get the chance to see him every Monday from now on, heaven forbid not. Junhui politely laughs. What's the point of this conversation? He has a clue: the universe has plotted for them to meet, pointing him in the direction to inform Junhui about a certain misdelivery. Well, Minghao says fuck off to the universe and keeps his mouth completely sealed shut about it. 

He can easily lock away his voice, but he can't lower the volume of his ever-increasingly loud thoughts about _Junhui with that toy._

"You dance, Minghao?" He beams, suddenly way too brightly, inevitably causing Minghao to shyly avert his gaze once more. "What kind of stuff do you do?" Junhui seems so genuinely intrigued, it sparks _something_ in his heart, but he won't admit that.

'I know what kind of stuff _you_ do', he refrains from letting slip out of his mouth. "I prefer the b-boying but we do a whole range of different dance types," he explains, "I've been attempting contemporary too. I'm getting there." It ridiculously feels like they've been talking for hours and he's surely going to be late to said class. Yet, here he is, some unknown force stopping him from ending their needless conversation. 

Junhui's clapping lightly, praising him as he rambles about his dancing skills. "Mingyu actually _did_ tell me that you dance, I just- well, wanted to know more!" He forces an incredibly fake, awkward chuckle. As if things couldn't get worse, an unnecessarily heavy silence settles over them for a few seconds. _There,_ that's Minghao's cue to finally walk away. Better late than never.

"I'll be going now-"

"Ah, actually, wait!"

_Please, just let me leave before I start to strip you down in my filthy head again._

Junhui reaches for his pocket before pulling out a phone with an incredibly cute cat charm attached to it. Of _course,_ he has a unique phone case for Minghao to adore. "Can I have your number? Or, we can just, uh, follow each other on Weibo or Instagram?" Minghao doesn't catch the way Junhui's face reddens, his full attention honed on the phone being handed to him. He can't just say no, especially not to Junhui.

Junhui's just really polite, that's all there is to it.

"I want to get to know you more so that it's not as awkward during your future visits."

His throat suddenly feels parched. "Sure, you can have my number." Minghao types away, allowing Junhui to fill in his contact name to whatever he pleases, he doesn't care, his hands were progressively getting shakier throughout the whole process. "I'll be busy during class but you can text me later today," he adds, "bye." before scurrying off in a hurry, heart running a marathon in triple fast-forwarded speed - enough to kill him, really. Minghao's face feels hot, all the way from the tip of his ears to his neck. 

He doesn't dare look back over his shoulder, he cowardly ran away from the situation with his tail between his legs. Jeonghan's probably laughing at him from somewhere, he doesn't know how to explain that even being a possibility, it just is.

-

Once Minghao had arrived back home from class, he immediately sunk into the couch, promising he'd take a long cold shower soon enough. He definitely needed one. He was clearly distracted during the whole lesson, Soonyoung had to relentlessly keep calling him out too, he wasn't being very subtle about the fact he was losing his mind over Junhui having his phone number. Thankfully, he successfully managed to hide the other half of his more... _filthy_ thoughts about the boy. That endearing, pretty, innocent boy.

Minghao doesn't even know for sure that the toy belongs to Junhui but his dirty-minded head held no objections about _those_ thoughts, leaving him feeling pretty damn guilty and shameful the entire day.

He lazily reaches into his sweatpants for his phone, staring at several unread message notifications.

Junhui is online. 

-

junnie baby: hi! i saved you as frog 🐸  
junnie baby: you like them, right?  
junnie baby: mingyu-ah told me! 😁

(you): ah yeah, i love them haha

junnie baby: what did you save me as~~ 🥺

(you): junhui gēge

junnie baby: aww that’s boring 😞 😞

-

_groupchat: jeonghans sluts (3)_

soonyoung: Minghao why were you so weird today?

(you): i got jun's number

soonyoung: Seriously?!  
soonyoung: Congrats!

jeonghan: this is all falling into place now

(you): oh shut up  
(you): i saved him as junnie baby is that too much

jeonghan: no, change it to baby boy

(you): what? i’m not doing that.

-

junnie baby: change my name!

(you): okay hold on  
(you): i changed it

baby boy: what is it now? 😊

(you): just junnie, it’s cute and fits you

baby boy: minghao~~ 🥰 are you flirting with me?

(you): maybe  
(you): i have to go make dinner now, bye

baby boy: bye!

-

There's no way in hell he was about to return to face Jeonghan to tell him he chickened out of another conversation, he’d tease him. He’d accuse him of having a _crush_ on him, in fact. Why _was_ he so anxious, though? And why does Junhui keep trying with him, surely he's tired of him running away, albeit only twice so far. All questions for another day, he supposes.

That being said, the week goes by in a flash without Minghao catching a single sight of Junhui. And yet, sudden bursts of crude thoughts consistently infiltrated his brain about the boy. It'll be two in the morning, darkness veiling his silent room, the hardest time to keep his sex drive and imagination under control. He's torturing himself. On a less vulgar note, their conversations over text aren't any less sweet than their first, Junhui's always texting him first, almost every day to make up for not being able to see him. It's sweet. _Junhui's_ sweet, in fact.

"Hey, what’s wrong?" He's snapped out of his Junhui-filled thoughts by Mingyu. They were on their way back to their shared neighbourhood, walking side by side, one growing increasingly concerned about the other. "You've been a bit off the entire week if I'm being honest. Did Mister Hwang chew you out or something?" He won't be spilling the truth to Mingyu, not yet, at least. He puts on his best liar voice, looking up at his friend. He wouldn't want to make things weird between them so he clings to an excuse, hopefully, Mingyu buys it. 

He nods, "Yeah, it's probably because I've fallen a bit behind, to be honest." That sounded believable enough. Their teacher does have something stuck up his ass every day, it's not a complete lie. 

Mingyu groans, "I get it, he's been on my ass since last week!" He's acting like a feisty puppy, it's hilarious to Minghao and anyone who gets to see him whining like this. Minghao listens to him ramble, talking at Eminem levels of speed, ridiculous amounts of spit flying from his mouth. "I told him I was falling behind, he just said I should use my big head to focus more!" Minghao chuckles, shaking his own head. Mingyu then turns, facing him, holding his index finger in the air. "Hey, how about you come over and study at my house?" _At his house where Junhui also lives,_ Minghao's brain supplies. Meaning, he'd inevitably have to face the main source of his erotic dreams and fantasies this past week. 

Mingyu's inviting him to go to the same house he's been to several times since he's moved into their neighbourhood, and yet, here he is, hesitating like a _coward_. "Alright then." he bites the bullet. "How about Saturday?" There was no going back now.

Mingyu wouldn't let it go if he decided to bail.

"Great!" 

-

It's the day of their study session.

He's dressed as handsomely as possible, hair styled and everything. Sure, he's into fashion but even he would call it ridiculous to dress up for a single study session. They weren't even going out anywhere for the public to stare at him, not that they needed to, Junhui was the only one on his mind while he was getting ready. He's been the only one on his mind for the whole week, actually. It's self-explanatory. 

Minghao decides to leave his house a bit early, heading over to Mingyu and Junhui's porch in no time flat. The annoying thing is, they didn't have a doorbell. Knocking several times is simple enough, but he'd rather save his energy by pressing a simple button. Alas, his phone buzzes in his hand right before he could knock on the door with the other. 

A message from Mingyu.

-

mingyu: I'm sorry Minghao but I'm going to be late  
mingyu: I went out earlier to get groceries  
mingyu: when I was at the check-out, I realised I left my wallet in the car

(you): why would you go out right before our study session  
(you): idiot

mingyu: There's a spare key under the garden pot

(you): you have lots on your porch, which one

mingyu: The cat-shaped one  
mingyu: Junnie-hyung bought it, not me

(you): cute

mingyu: What.

(you): what.

-

In went the key, in came Minghao through the door. He sighs, entering the empty living room - Junhui isn't home either it seems - tossing his bag onto the leather couch. Minghao admits it, he's disappointed. Disappointed in Mingyu for not being here, despite arranging this all, and he's disappointed in the fact that Junhui isn't home either. He sinks into their couch, sinks into sheer disappointment and longing.

He's longing for Junhui, for his heart? For the sake of his sexual desires? He isn't sure, can't tell the difference between the two anymore. Minghao isn't brave enough to pry deeper into the jumble of thoughts in his head. Of that, he's completely sure. 

He then reminds himself of the comically misdelivered sex toy, still sitting in his room. He comes to the conclusion that he just urgently needs to get laid, brushing his deeper thoughts under the rug as he usually does. But, now what? It's been ten minutes and Mingyu still hasn't arrived. He's bored and tired of waiting, lounging around. He can't study without the other boy. Luckily, his saviour crashes in out of nowhere in the form of a muffled voice. Junhui's voice, to be precise, from where he has yet to find out. Minghao's curiosity easily gets the best of him, leading him to the base of the staircase, he proceeds to strain his ears, possibly invading Junhui's privacy. Should he be doing this? Probably not.

 _"Hi guys, did you miss me?"_ He barely manages to make out, followed by a giggle. Who the hell was he talking to? Minghao turns to look over his shoulder, there weren't any more pairs of shoes belonging to anyone other than the residents of the house and himself. There were multiple someones from the implication of his words, he deduces. Was he on a video call with his friends, maybe? Rather, classmates who were his friends? It _was_ exam season after-all. Yeah, that makes sense, he needs to stop being nosy.

_"I haven't seen you all in a while, my bad."_

What? Junhui _has_ though, he _does_ go to his classes still, right? Is it his family he's calling- no, he's not speaking in their native tongue? 

_Fuck it._ Minghao slowly makes his way upstairs, after the sound of Junhui's voice. On his short journey there, he manages to conjure up a few things he'd say to defend himself if Junhui confronts him about being nosy. 

Another giggle, _"I'll take them off if you promise me a donation."_ Followed by the tiniest sound of a _ka-ching_ shortly after, slipping through the door and into Minghao's ears as soon as he had arrived in front of Junhui's bedroom. The tiny knock he does on Junhui's door falls on deaf ears, he was probably too immersed in whoever he was talking to. _Take what off?_

He invites himself in, the door not being locked properly. The boy hasn't noticed him yet, back facing away from the door. He calls out, "Junnie-hyung?" his voice reaches him in an instant, the poor guy visibly flinched upon seeing him.

Junhui's head immediately turns to look over his shoulder, eyes widening, looking as if he'd been caught doing a crime. "M-Minghao?!" he stares at him. At first, he was stiff, before his hand frantically turned to close his laptop, looking awfully suspicious. "What're you doing up here?"

"Mingyu's not home, we _were_ going to study together though. He's late."

"Ah, I-I see..." he swallows, "Do you want coffee, I'll make you some coffee." Junhui stands up, still looking shaken up, walking past Minghao. "Come on, I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" He clearly didn't want Minghao anywhere near his bedroom anymore. He calls down to Junhui, saying he'd be using the upstairs bathroom since he was there already... a complete lie, he didn't like lying but this was _necessary_.

Once he was sure that Junhui wouldn't be coming back up, he made his way over to his desk where his laptop sat before opening it back up. Luckily, it hadn't shut down yet, not requiring a password. What was staring back at him on the screen made so, _so_ much sense. 

It was a gay porn site. 

More specifically, for _live shows._

Minghao had finally cracked the mystery of the package- of the _dildo._

It one hundred percent belonged to Junhui, it one hundred percent meant he was a _camboy_.

He spots a username at the top right of the site, _junmeow96,_ an awfully cute and childish name for a porn site. He shuts the laptop after memorising the username. His face feels hot and he, unsurprisingly, has a boner. 

Going to the bathroom to take care of it would be way too suspicious, he needs to go back home right _now._

-

(you): i'm feeling lightheaded, i'm going home  
(you): take your time mingyu, we'll study tomorrow

-

He meets Junhui downstairs, trying his best to subtly hide his hard-on while telling him he's heading home. Minghao doesn't miss the way Junhui's cheeks are dusted pink. "I'm feeling ill, I'll be going now. See you later, Junnie-hyung." And that was that, he escapes.

Yet, he still dashes home at light speed, kicking his shoes off and returning to the safety of his bedroom. Rather than taking a cold shower - he flops onto his mattress, one hand tapping away, searching up _junmeow96_ , the other hand on his zipper.


End file.
